Semiconductor packages include various components, such as lead frames, die, and different types of bonds. Often, these and other such components are coupled together using solder or a similar, viscous substance. Controlling the flow of solder on component surfaces is important, because insufficient solder in certain locations results in poor electrical connections, and because the presence of solder in other locations results in electrical shorts or other problems. Such control over solder flow, however, is difficult to achieve.